Well tools (such as logging tools, formation testing tools, production monitoring tools, etc.) can include sensors for measuring various parameters in wells. It is advantageous to be able to transmit such parameter measurements to a surface location for storage, processing, etc. Although an optical line could be used for transmitting the parameter measurements from a downhole location to the surface location, wellsite facilities are typically not ideal places to make optical connections and, if multiple well tools are to be optically connected to the optical line, difficulties and chances for mishaps are multiplied.